


Supernova! or: How I Watched A Planet Die from the Swings on the Hills

by dianajuno (dayanah)



Series: Andromeda Summers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, some rudimentary musings on how finite things are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayanah/pseuds/dianajuno
Summary: Planet Earth dies, as all things do. Ana observes its final bow from the great plains some four kilometres away from the tiny hut she calls her home.
Series: Andromeda Summers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659763
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Supernova! or: How I Watched A Planet Die from the Swings on the Hills

ON THE EDGE OF OLD TOWN, the sun makes a slow steady climb down the horizon. Ana wonders, perhaps, if she kicks the ground hard enough she might be able to swing with all her might and chase the rosy ink that trails behind the sun. Not far from the tree she calls her castle, her brother sits. His face is tight, eyes following the creak of the rope as she swings higher—gravity a mere afterthought. Beside him, lies a small rusty radio, the voice slightly shrill and the signal undependable.

“Good evening, Old Town! I’m your host Ricky Fernandez and today’s weather is fair and gentle with a chance of planetary destruction. If you’re like me, you’re currently sitting on the ground outside looking southwest to the sky. Though the view is excellent as always, today is a special day, indeed, as we are graced with the rare opportunity to witness the death of what was once the home of our people. The planet Earth, situated in the galaxy next door is the native planet of the human species and it will breathe its last breath any minute now.”

It’s only through the silence that the radio host was in any way audible. Though the sound is poor, the deafening silence that weaves through the expansive green field compliments the shrieking radio. The radio stutters to a stop and from the corner of her eyes, Ana sees her brother grabbing the device and shaking it like one does a bottle of milkshake. She lets out a small laughter. How silly to think a radio can get its fix by shaking the screws and bolts as if they could somehow fuse together like milkshake.

Miraculously, the radio comes back to life, coughing out noise like the sound of her brother’s ratty car.  
“Now I would be horrifically sad if it wasn’t for the fact that Earth has been a barren wasteland in the past hundred years,” the voice in the radio continues undeterred, affecting a great sigh, “perhaps everything that was great will come to an end anyways.” He pauses before continuing with a much chipper tone, “well, say your farewell and turn off the radio. Onward, ladies and gentlemen! Before I close our special segment of the week, the traffic report indicates equi-barycentric space object — “

The radio clicks. The silence reigns.

Uncaring of the silence, Ana swings higher. The wind is cool against her skin and the ground feels farther away from below her feet. For a blissful moment, there is nothing but the gentle swish of the wind and the rustle of the leaves above her.

“Come, Ana!” her brother calls. With a smile on her face, she heaves forward and surrenders herself to gravity. Before her body can touch the ground, she feels the warm grip of her brother’s hands on her waist. Her feet finds purchase on the ground and she looks up to the warm smile on his face.

“Come, dear,” he says once more, “wave your goodbyes.”

She blinks and looks toward the darkening sky. Beyond the hills in front of her, a ball of blue and green struggles for the last time against the raging supernova. Not even a moment later it surrenders and bids its farewell — gently, without fanfare.

Ana cocks her head, unfurls her clenched fist and raised her hand. Slowly, she waves.

Soon, the blue and green ball they call Earth winks out of view. She sighs, already losing interest.

“Ezra,” she calls hesitantly, “can we get ice cream on the way home?”

Her brother Ezra chuckles, “Of course.”

She giggles and pulls his hand, “well come on, then!”

With one last look towards the sky, he walks backward and follows Ana’s toddling footsteps.

* * *

The year is 2108 and the occupants of the third planet in a tiny system of Andromeda sleeps without care.


End file.
